Who To Turn To?
by beastlycharizard13
Summary: After getting on the bad side of all his classmates during the Canadian immigrant incident, Kyle tries to find somebody who will agree with what he tried to do. Set immediately after the new episode "Where My Country Gone?" Spoilers for those who have not seen that yet. Not part of my RFSP series.


Who To Turn To?

 **A/N: OK, so writing a one-shot about last week's episode "Stunning And Brave" was easy, but for some reason writing one for this week's episode, "Where My Country Gone" isn't as simple. So whatever I decide to write in this, I hope you enjoy it either way :)**

 **And no, this is not part of my Rad Fanon South Park series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _And so there it goes."_ Kyle thought to himself as he walked away from the podium where Mr. Garrison had just stated to his followers that he was going to "Take his case to Washington" as he had put it.

" _I can't believe these assholes aren't listening to me! I mean, I only pretended to change my views on Caitlin Jenner just to stop that freak fight that was going on at the PC Fraternity! But of course, since just about EVERY person I know seems to have an IQ as big as Cartman's whenever this shit happens, they somehow interpret that as some speech that influenced the new Canadian President to send all his people over here! How was that MY fault!?"_

Kyle paused for a minute.

" _Or former Canadian President I should say, after what Mr. Garrison just did to him. Eww, time to think about something else."_

But the thing that irked Kyle the most was that even Stan was against him during all this. Stan, his best friend, of all people, was actually agreeing with everyone else. And with that in mind, Kyle didn't know what else to do at that moment.

Kyle passed Butters on the way home and immediately took note of the fact that Butters was probably still a little hurt over all the Canadians, Charlotte including, having to go back so soon. Kyle remembered what had happened when the Raisins girl "broke up" with him, and while Butters never became a Goth or anything like Stan did, he felt a sudden compulsive urge to make sure Butters was feeling alright.

"H-hey Butters!" Kyle yelled at his receding figure in the distance to get his attention. Butters stopped and turn around to see who spoke his name and waited on him once he saw it was Kyle. Butters figured Kyle was going to try and cheer him up or something, and although he wasn't feeling too terribly sad, his relationship with Charlotte wasn't exactly his relationship with Lexus after all, he let Kyle talk to him anyway.

"Oh uh, hey Kyle." Butters responded back with the tiniest hint of dejection still embedded and intertwined in his emotions.

"So uh…are you…feeling OK?" Kyle asked his friend.

"What do you mean Kyle?" Butters asked, albeit knowing very well what Kyle meant.

"Well you know…you and Charlotte seemed to be moving into a steady slow Cosby pretty smoothly there dude."

"Oh well, yeah. I wish she didn't have to leave so soon."

"So are you feeling OK?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Thanks for the concern! I gotta get home now. It's getting dark and I don't want to get grounded!"

Butters gave a warm smile as he turned back around and headed towards his house. Kyle realized he needed to get home soon as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kyle finally reached his front door and was greeted by his mother as soon as he walked in.

"Oh good you're home! Dinner's almost ready!"

Just then, a thought struck Kyle's brain. Something that he should have thought of earlier, but didn't.

"Mom?" Kyle asked his mother.

"Yes bube?"

"Is Ike feeling OK?"

"Well I'm not sure. I think you should go talk to him. He was starting to make a bunch of new friends with those new Canadians, only to have his new friendships ended so abruptly. He's upstairs in his room if you want to talk to him."

Kyle ascended the staircase in the living room, knocked on Ike's room, and entered to find Ike looking about the same as Butters was just a few minutes before.

"Hey Ike um…can I talk to you?"

Ike looked up and noticed his brother's presence.

"Yeah, sure. What Kyle want?"

"Mom said you had been making a bunch of new friends with all those Canadians."

Ike sighed somewhat sadly. "New friends cool. They leave soon after. That not cool."

Kyle could tell that Ike looked a little disappointed by his abruptly ended new friendships. Kyle was certainly glad he wasn't depressed enough to become a Goth, God forbid Ike ever did that. He was able to just barely deal with it when that was the first thing Stan had turned to, but he had always prayed his own brother wouldn't go down that route. But from what he could tell, Ike was nowhere near truly sad, he was just disappointed.

"So are you feeling OK?"

Ike smiled as he raised his head again. "Yeah, I fine Kyle. Thanks for concern."

"Anytime Ike!"

* * *

After dinner, Kyle felt another strong compulsive urge, but it was on a completely different topic. Kyle was already involuntarily talking the blame for the origins of the incident, and since even his own best friend was against him, he had to get a better opinion from someone.

This thought process is what ultimately led Kyle walking towards the Testaburger residence later that night after dinner. He figured that if there was somebody who wasn't going to shun him, it'd be the one person in his class that wasn't afraid to stand up for her beliefs, no matter what everyone else thought.

Kyle arrived at Wendy's house a few minutes later and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Wendy opened it, and Kyle could tell by her face that she was surprised to see him there.

"Kyle?"

"I need your opinion on something." Kyle asked while trying not to sound desperate.

"OK, what?"

"Are you aware that all the guys think it was my fault for getting the Canadians sent here?"

"Um…no?"

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief. Now that he knew that Wendy didn't know that the blame had been pinned on him and him alone, maybe, just maybe, he could get her on his side.

"Why would they say it was your fault? Or was fat ass up to something again?" Wendy asked him.

"Well, technically, I think it was a little bit of both in the end. But I came over here to ask you if you agreed with them or not."

Wendy wasn't quite sure how to answer him. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and wind up accidentally shoehorning herself into something she might not want to get into.

"Well...um…it sounds like you're only trying to warn everyone to not get too out of hand with this so…no?"

Kyle's face lit up, happy that he finally had found somebody that was on his side for this issue. Without thinking any further, Kyle leaned forward and hugged her. He let go of her soon after and ran off towards his house.

"Thank you Wendy!" Kyle yelled over his back as he left.

Wendy, still not completely sure what just happened, closed the door and went back inside.

" _Although I do wonder who our new teacher will be…."_ Wendy though. _"Since that bigoted PC asshole straight up fired him during the assembly. Who knows? Maybe Mr. Garrison will wind up coming back as a Kindergarten teacher again?"_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys can forgive me for that lame ending, but honestly, I didn't really know how else to end this. Somehow I found this one kind of hard to think up a good plot, but I hope it was OK.**

 **Also, I'm calling it now: PC Principal will be fired by the end of the season. that's my prediction**

 **Please leave a review! :)**


End file.
